1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to desks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mobile desk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for continuous use in external and inclement weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of desks of various organizations is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, desks have been conventionally configured and arranged for positioning interiorly of dwellings not subject to inclement weather conditions, wherein its use by individuals in such environmental conditions has developed a need for desks of construction to withstand positioning in environments subject to rain and the like. Examples of the prior devices include reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,036 to Russo wherein a table-like arrangement is provided for use with beds with a castored "U" shaped bottom framework with a rearwardly positioned post and a table surface formed to a top portion of the post pivotally mounted thereto for overlying positioning to a bed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,497 to Bevans provides a tool tray and desk organization with a framework formed with castors for its rolling positioning relative to a surface with a medial positioned rear post telescopingly mounted with a top tray support table surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,661 to Mestler sets forth a trio of legs pivotally mounted to a central mast structure with a table top orthogonally and axially mounted to the master organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,343 to Erard provides for a support structure formed with a series of legs mounted to a central post with a table organization fixedly mounted to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,710 to Dickison sets forth a trolley organization utilizing a series of legs mounted about a central post utilizing castors at external portions of each leg.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved mobile desk apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.